digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starlight Keyblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Storm Of Friendship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 04:50, January 4, 2013 Episode articles Thanks for your help with the episode articles; we've needed someone trustworthy to update those ever since THB left, though Lanate's been doing the Frontier ones as his project, so he would be good for advice if you wanted to do more work on those. Also, based on your username it sounds like you're into Kingdom Hearts; there's a good KH wiki here, if you're ever interested. 04:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Just in case you don't see the edit comments: #"Dark Pool" is a term in this usage, not a quote, so that page doesn't even apply to this situation. #Even if it did, Rule 2 on that page explains that the punctuation should be in the quote if it is part of the quote. #CMOS backs this up with "You must not include question marks and exclamation marks within the quotation marks unless they are part of the quotation." #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quotation_mark#Use.E2.80.93mention_distinction for further info. :In summary, when using quotation marks to denote a term, then the marks enclose only that term, not surrounding punctuation. Punctuation marks are lazy, not greedy. 07:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::...I'm not trying to have the final say, I'm trying to make sure we're all on the same page because everything you had written so far indicated you were treating "Dark Pool" as a quote, not a term. That said, I did find on the page where it says that, in the American style, the quotation marks surround the punctuation: :"When dealing with words-as-words, short-form works and sentence fragments, this style places periods and commas inside the quotation marks" ::So you were right on that, it was something I was not aware of. For reference, this wiki uses the "British style", then. ::Secondly, you are the only one in this discussion who is throwing around accusations and being confrontational, and to be honest, that does not make you any friends. Do with that information what you will, and go ahead and respond to this post so that I don't "get the last word" if you want. 03:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, you've been using double spaces after periods. According to GrammarBook, you're not supposed to doublespace after a period unless you're using a typewriter to edit, which I don't think you are. 05:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Not. Even. Going. To. Touch. That. With. A. Ten. Foot. Pole. Because it's only gonna end in another pow-wow that, quite frankly, I'm just not in the mood for. So let me just say that I'm typing the way I learned how to when I was a kid, and it's never been marked wrong at any point in my many, many years writing essays and research papers, so I'm not changing it now. Feel free to change it, if you wish.--Starlight Keyblade (talk) 23:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I provided a link to a source that you previously agreed was reliable, and I can provide more if you wish. Your bonafides are not acceptable sources for grammar rules, and it's pointless to be flogging them; please stick to authoritative sources like GrammarBook or the Chicago MoS. Furthermore, purposefully leaving grammar errors (or more importantly, flouting the wiki Manual of Style) and demanding that other editors clean up after them is considered vandalism. Please do not force me to give out vandalism notices over such a silly matter. 23:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Look, it's not that simple. Conforming to the rules of a Wiki is one thing (as you can see, I'm striving to do it now to prove that I can), but we're now talking about something that I learned back in grade school. Which means that by now, it's a habit. I'm not going to remember to do single space all the time, it's just not possible, especially when I still have professors that demand double space between sentences. Besides, I was under the assumption that sites like these automatically did single spacing once the article is published. Does this particular Wiki not do that? And if that's the case, wouldn't that make it a moot point, as it's going to appear uniform anyway?--Starlight Keyblade (talk) 23:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize for misunderstanding, it sounded like you were saying you were going to do it regardless. ::I've never checked whether it compresses the spaces, I usually deal with the text directly. 01:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It's fine. I apologize for my brashness, as well. I haven't been feeling all that well and it's been a stressful couple of days. Add that to my tendency to get defensive when I feel like I'm being pushed back into a corner and I come out with all the fury of a lioness. So, again, I'm sorry for this mess. :::Yes, I will follow your guidelines to the best of my ability. Just be patient, I've writing and typing this way since the 90s, so unless I'm consciously thinking about it, mistakes are going to happen. If it becomes a pattern, just remind me and I'll fix it. :::Thanks for all your help.--Starlight Keyblade (talk) 03:38, January 16, 2013 (UTC)